Sing My Song
by musicbox's will
Summary: "She can't sing." One day she would prove them wrong. [One-shot]


_**Sing My Song**_

_Summary:"She can't sing." One day, she would prove them all wrong. one-shot_

* * *

The lights blinded her eyes, but she could still hear the sound of people chattering. The girl twisted her cherry red hair nervously. Her blue eyes stared down at the shadows, frightened. She rocked back and forth as if in a trance. Everyone had doubted her and she was just about to prove them wrong. Then, the moment she waited for came.

_Silence._

Kairi could feel their intense gazes waiting for her to do something. Gently, she grabbed the microphone and stared down at her feet. When no music played, she wondered if she would have to sing a capella. It was bad enough having to sing a solo, knowing she was going to humiliate herself. If she sang with no music though, it would be worse. Suddenly, people began snickering due to her not doing anything.

"Your useless!"

"Boo! When are you going to sing? I don't have all day!"

"Oh? You're going to sing? Have fun failing!"

"Stop standing there! Just go away!"

The rude remarks hurt more than anything and she could feel tears about ready to stream down her face. She scanned the area quietly, focusing on the tainted blue color faintly glowing in the dark. Still, they kept coming. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, her friends had told her to try one more time. So, where were they now? She suddenly recalled a memory.

* * *

_She sang quietly to herself knowing no one would hear. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise and instantly stopped. She stood up slowly, making the bench creak. A friendly face popped up and beamed at her._

_"You have a pretty voice, why don't you sing more often?"_

_She looked into cobalt blue eyes and started to back away. She never sang in public, and now some stranger wanted her to do the thing she feared most. She sprinted off quickly, not giving another glance. What she didn't know was that stranger would continue to pester her until she surrendered._

* * *

__Oh, so _that's _how it happened. Now regretting her decision she wanted to hide.

**Wanted.**

****But she had to face her fears no matter what.

She wanted to run off the stage, but stayed put. No one was cheering for her. Or, at least she _thought._ Her eyes met a pair of light blue ones and slowly she lifted the mic to her lips. The lyrics had suddenly fled from her mind like people evacuating from a fire. She began shaking violently, while chanting discouraging words in her head.

_'I can't do it. I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't sing..'_

After thinking that, she made herself stop and say those words in her head again. No, she _could_ sing just not in front of them. What was she going to do? That's when her worst nightmare came true.

Laughter.

It erupted throughout the room and soon everyone was putting her down. She didn't run away though, she didn't know why, but she felt _angry. _She just wanted to yell. Her face had become extremely pale.

Wanted to yell at them for being idiots, for being so cruel, and for crushing others dream. She didn't notice at first, but her hand gripped tightly around the object like it was about to break.

Kairi was about to scream the same words in her head, but a voice could be heard. She could hear it. It seemed louder than everything else, yet it was a _whisper._

_"Don't run. Don't run away. Stay and prove them wrong. Show them all."_

It wasn't her, but somebody else. Her eyes searched the room, but saw no one. Then lyrics escaped her red lips.

_Silently cheering on the ones who fail,_

_Too afraid to say, too afraid to be brave,_

_Giving hope quietly,_

_Wanting to see the day when everyone was proven wrong,_

_Silent believers,_

_Supporting at where they stood,_

_No one knows,_

_Not so easily deceived,_

_Too scared to say hello,_

_Too scared to stand alone,_

_Leaving the failed out in the cold,_

_Waiting for them to succeed,_

_Unexpected victory,_

_Unexpected success,_

_Giving the outcasts hope,_

_Leading them on,_

_Helping them achieve an unknown dream,_

_Unlikely to happen,_

_Everyone around them having their doubts,_

_Underdogs trying to prove them wrong,_

_Promising to achieve their dreams,_

_Once everyone sees,_

_They applaud and believe,_

_But the true believers will always be,_

_The silent leaders,_

_That they shall remember,_

_For all time._

The crowd had stopped blurting out cruel comments, instead watched in shock. How had she become so good? The first clap came out loudly and soon everyone was clapping. _'They don't even see!'_ Kairi thought quietly. She didn't stay up on the stage and let them applaud for her.

No, she _wasn't_ going to do that.

She walked away from the success. Yes, she had proved them wrong, but just a few minutes ago they had been making fun of her. It made her fume, even though she had sang they weren't listening to the words. '_So, it's just about having a good voice? Nothing else. Were they even listening? Why is it that they're so narrow-minded?'_ The questions floated in her head as she pounded down the steps. Walking out the door and into the cold night she couldn't help but smile.

For she knew they were all confused.

_'Thank you.'_

The silent believers had been there from the beginning. Maybe not giving her words of encouragement, but still wanting her to win.

_The invisible who had faith will be remembered. Even though unknown and afraid, they will always be on the achievers mind._

_Complete_

_**Author's Note:So what'd you think? Sorry for not updating my stories, but this came to mind! Hope this makes up for it...Thanks for reading! :D Sorry if there are mistakes. Also, I wrote those lyrics myself, if you wanted to know. Hmm...Let me think of the song title...**_

_**Silent Leaders**_

_**That's the title! Hehe, how could I forget the title!? Epic fail! XD**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
